


[带卡]有情人终成兄弟

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	1. Chapter 1

带土开口说话的时间比卡卡西要早。

 

终于能说出完整的句子，他激动得小脸通红，粉色的小嘴巴兜不住唾液，一边说话一边不停地往外喷口水。他说的第一句话，不是「爸爸妈妈」，也不是「爷爷奶奶」，而是「为什么」。

 

他悲愤地拍打摇篮，质问着无情的命运：「为什么！！！」

 

卡卡西安静地坐在旁边，低头拨弄着手上的玩具，没有分给带土一个眼神。倒是摇篮前逗着他们的奶奶高兴得不得了，把他们的爷爷叫过来一起看带土喷着口水含糊不清地骂街：「带土已经会说话了！这孩子真聪明！」

 

「是啊。」爷爷慈爱地看着他，伸手摸了摸带土红扑扑的脸蛋，「怎么啦？生气了吗？你在生什么气呀？」

 

带土哇哇呀呀地抱怨了一通，可惜他还说不了这么长的句子，爷爷奶奶根本听不懂他在抱怨些什么。他回头一看，卡卡西正在专心致志地玩娃娃，一副事不关己的样子，他顿时更生气了，哇哇大叫着扑过去，把他压倒在身下。卡卡西没有反抗，老老实实地随便他压，带土于是得意地一屁股坐在了他的背上。

 

他刚坐上去不到十秒，奶奶就把他强行拉了起来。

 

「不准欺负哥哥。」她一脸严肃地说，还在他屁股上轻轻拍了两下，以示惩戒。

 

「………………」

 

为什么！！！为什么！！！这到底是为什么！！！！！

 

带土又想喷着口水骂街了。

 

他和卡卡西在结束了上一世的恩恩怨怨以后，再次转世为人。这一世他们转生成了一对双胞胎兄弟，宇智波带土和宇智波卡卡西。

 

宇智波……卡卡西……

 

第一次听到这个名字的时候，带土震惊地张大了嘴，口水直接滴到了自己的脚背上。他抓起卡卡西的衣领拼命摇晃着，指望他大哭大叫表示不满，让大人知道他不喜欢这个名字，然而卡卡西睁着一双死鱼眼，像个破布娃娃一样任凭他摆布，就是不出声，最后带土又因为欺负哥哥被教训了一顿。

 

父母在他们出生后由于车祸意外离世，如今由爷爷奶奶抚养他们。两位老人平等地爱着这两个孩子，希望他们兄弟能够好好相处。

 

带土一直指望着卡卡西长大以后会主动改名，他比谁都更加迫切地盼望卡卡西能早点长大。他的愿望终于实现了，卡卡西长到了能够口齿清楚地表达意见的年纪，但他并不打算改名。

 

「带土，你在说什么？」他皱着眉，像个小大人一样板着脸，一本正经地问，「不姓宇智波，我还能姓什么？」

 

卡卡西没有前世的记忆。

 

其实带土早该发现的，卡卡西和他不一样，他的表现完完全全就是个早慧的普通孩子。他很聪明，也很懂事，小小年纪就知道关心长辈，照顾弟弟。他是个非常讨人喜欢的人，是一个无可挑剔的好哥哥。

 

恐怕世界上所有的弟弟妹妹都会喜欢这样冷淡而温柔的哥哥吧，带土却无论如何都没办法喜欢这个卡卡西，他甚至对他抱有一种隐隐的怨恨。他不甘心，卡卡西越是温柔地对待他，他就越是不甘心。

 

卡卡西对谁都很温柔。当然，带土对他来说是不同的，但那只是因为带土是他的同胞兄弟。假如没有这一层关系，带土相信在他眼里自己和别人没什么不同。

 

不该是这样的！他们曾经一起经历过那么多的事情，拥有了超越血缘的羁绊，对他们来说世界上唯有对方是其他的任何人都不能取代的存在。在成为真正的手足兄弟以后，他们明明应该变得更加亲密，卡卡西却干净利落地遗忘了过去的一切，遗忘了和他纠缠不清、爱恨交织的数十年。

 

他怎么能够忘掉那些事？他怎么能够忘了他？

 

他凭什么忘了他？！

 

带土每每想到这里就又恨又气，他不知道自己该怎么做，对着别人他可以装出讨人喜欢的样子获得他们的好感，可是对着卡卡西他连装都不想装，只会任性地发脾气。一次两次还好，他总是这样，察觉到他对自己的厌恶和怨恨，卡卡西也没了耐心，主动拉开了距离。随着他们一天天长大，兄弟之间的关系也一日比一日僵硬。

 

这样下去卡卡西总有一天会彻底讨厌他，再深的亲情也经不起这样的消磨。想到这种可能，带土的心里升起了一种奇异的快慰，他觉得这样也没什么不好。

 

他们从小到大都是同班同学，小学时带土的朋友好奇地问他：「你和那个宇智波卡卡西是双胞胎兄弟？可你们长得一点都不像，关系也不好……」

 

「我们是异卵双胞胎。」带土轻描淡写地说，「长相、性格都不一样，除了血缘的联系以外，完全就是不同的两个人。」

 

没错。

 

他和卡卡西的性格天差地别，或许从一开始就不该在一起，他们的相遇是灾难的开端。

 

如果没有他，卡卡西的生活会轻松得多。不论是上一世还是这一世都是如此，他总是讨人厌的、拖后腿的、粘在卡卡西身上甩都甩不掉的脏东西。

 

带土以为这种僵持的状态会一直持续到他们各自长大成人的那一天，变故却来临得比他预想的更早。

 

有人向卡卡西告白了。

 

卡卡西从小学起就是学校里的风云人物，向他告白的女生数不胜数，带土从没见他答应过她们中间的任何一个。他以为这次卡卡西也会毫不留情地拒绝那个女孩子，出乎意料的是，卡卡西犹豫了。

 

他把她写给他的情书带回了家。

 

带土是从他书包的夹层里翻出那封情书的。他总是趁卡卡西不在去翻他的东西，有时当着他的面也会旁若无人地检查他的私人物品，卡卡西提醒了他好几次他都视若罔闻，后来卡卡西就不再说了。他知道这么做只会让卡卡西更加讨厌他，但他已经无所谓了。真正的卡卡西对他从无保留，愿意和他分享自己所有的秘密，既然如此，他为什么要在意这个赝品的喜恶？

 

「这是什么？」他用两根手指夹住情书的一角，好像夹着卡卡西无可饶恕的罪证，「卡卡西，这是你的吗？」

 

「你应该叫我哥哥。」

 

带土冷笑一声，他自出生以来从没叫过卡卡西一声哥哥，卡卡西怎么可能做他的哥哥？他只当没听到，执着地又问了一遍：「卡卡西，这是什么？」

 

「……」卡卡西知道自己没有做错什么，带土这种审问犯人的态度仍然让他感到了一点不安。他抿了抿唇，小声说，「……情书。」

 

「我当然知道这是情书。」带土不耐烦地将手里的粉色信封拍在了桌面上，「你为什么要把它带回来？以前收到这种东西，你不是都会在学校里处理掉吗，这封有什么不一样？」说到这里，带土危险地眯了眯眼，「难道说，你喜欢她？」

 

「……」

 

卡卡西没有说话，他苍白的脸颊上逐渐染上了一层浅浅的红晕。

 

那个女孩子……她不聪明，有点笨拙，但是非常认真努力，而且很活泼，一个人也能自顾自地说个不停，让卡卡西感到了一种微妙的熟悉，他的目光总会不由自主地被她吸引。

 

他不知道恋爱是一种怎样的感觉，既然会被吸引，会为她心动，那他对她的感情应该就是喜欢吧。

 

「不反驳，你这是默认了？」

 

他居然脸红了！他有什么好脸红的？！带土咬紧了牙，胸口一阵怒气翻腾，他在这一瞬间气得几乎想要对卡卡西动手。

 

你怎么能……你怎么敢！一个不知道从哪里钻出来的女人，你竟然……竟然……

 

「够了，还给我。」

 

或许是因为太过羞涩，卡卡西没有察觉到他在生气。这也是以前从没有过的事情，带土熟悉的那个卡卡西永远都会将大半的注意力放在他身上，小心翼翼地揣摩他的心思，怎么可能忽视他这么明显的心情变化。

 

他那么在乎他，而他一点都不在乎他！

 

带土扬了扬手，往后退了一步，当着他的面将那封情书撕得粉碎。卡卡西愣住了，他没想到弟弟会无理取闹到这种地步，即便他向来沉稳也被带土激起了火气，冷着脸质问他：「别胡闹了，带土！你到底想干什么？」

 

「我想干什么？」带土微微笑了笑，拈起一片碎纸在唇边轻轻一吻，甜甜蜜蜜地说，「我想干你呀，哥哥。」

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

卡卡西被带土的话吓了一跳。

他对这个弟弟的感情很复杂，小时候他们的关系还是不错的，卡卡西记事早，他记得带土两三岁的时候很黏他，像条小尾巴一样，卡卡西走到哪他就要跟到哪。他性子急躁，又有点笨，每次喝奶喝得满脸都是，把自己弄得像只小花猫。卡卡西帮他擦脸，他乖乖仰着脸配合他，红着脸不好意思地向他道谢：「谢谢你，卡卡西。」

他从那时起就不肯叫他哥哥。

卡卡西只有这么一个弟弟，他真的很爱他，想要好好保护他，这几乎是刻在他基因里的本能。他觉得自己比带土更早出生就是为了作为兄长照顾他，这是他的职责，他的使命。他们没有父母，兄弟两人从小相依为命一起长大，这个世界上只有弟弟能让他心甘情愿为他付出，他甚至愿意为了弟弟牺牲自己的性命。只是不知道为什么，带土长得越大就越和他疏远，他都不知道自己究竟做错了什么惹了他讨厌。

在卡卡西看来弟弟还是个没长大的小孩子，他以为带土说的只是一时的气话。害怕爷爷奶奶会听到他的胡言乱语，卡卡西压低声音，严厉地警告他：「别再胡说八道了！」

「我没有胡说八道。」带土抓着他的手腕强硬地把他扯进房间，砰的一声关了门，「我早就想对你这么做了。」

身为弟弟的他身高比兄长还要高出半个头，他轻松地把卡卡西按在怀里，三下两下解开他的皮带，把手伸了进去。

「带土！」

看他像是要来真的，卡卡西终于慌乱起来，急忙去拉他的手臂企图制止他：「你做什么……你冷静一点！」

带土没理他，隔着内裤肆意揉弄着卡卡西的阴茎，卡卡西就连平时自慰的次数都很少，哪里受得了这种刺激，很快红着脸闷哼出声。带土欣赏着他被情欲折磨的窘态，在他濡湿的龟头上轻轻掐了掐：「我很冷静啊。」

卡卡西用力抓住他的手腕，他的喘息越来越急促，奋力挣扎着想要推开他：「你疯了……我是你哥哥！」

带土低头舔舐着他白皙的脖颈，在上面重重咬了一口：「哥哥，你以为你是为了什么出生的？」

「……什……什么……？」

是为了保护后面降生的弟弟，所以他作为兄长提前出生了……卡卡西一直都是这么想的。

带土的想法和他不一样。

上一世他和卡卡西都是独生子，他们之间没有任何血缘关系。这一世卡卡西放弃了过去的身份，作为他的兄长诞生，冠上了宇智波的姓氏，说明他从出生的那一刻起就是属于他的东西。

卡卡西是为了他出生的，谁都不能把他从他身边抢走。

既然如此，不管他想对卡卡西做什么都是理所当然的。他为什么不能操他？应该说，除了他，这个世界上还有谁更有资格操他？

卡卡西完全不能理解带土的思维。被自己的亲弟弟玩弄到勃起，强烈的羞耻和背德感让他涨红了脸，全身都在发抖：「带土……你到底在说什么……」

门外传来了一阵迟缓的脚步声，奶奶那充满忧虑的苍老嗓音紧接着响了起来：「卡卡西，带土，你们在吵架吗？」

「！！」

卡卡西在极度的惊惧下止住了呼吸，门没有锁，他不敢想象假如老人推门进来看到他们衣衫不整地搂抱在一起会受到怎样的刺激。他们都是男人，而且还是亲兄弟！

「没有啦，奶奶，我们没吵架。」卡卡西僵硬地保持着同一个姿势，害怕会发出太大的声音，带土趁着这个机会脱下他的裤子，将膝盖插进他彻底裸露出来的两腿之间，淫猥地磨蹭着他腿根处的娇嫩肌肤，他的声音还是一如既往的轻快，「哥哥在辅导我学习呢。」

他在老人面前永远都是乖巧懂事的好孩子。

带土长得像父亲，卡卡西长得像母亲。虽说两位老人平等地爱着两个孩子，但他们难免会更偏爱嘴甜会撒娇，长相又肖似他们英年早逝的独子的带土一些。

谁能想到这个活泼伶俐的好孩子居然会在一门之隔的地方，背着长辈肆无忌惮地亵玩自己的亲生兄长呢。

「那就好，那就好。」他们兄弟的关系一向不冷不热的，如今终于有了好转的征兆，带土也肯叫哥哥了，奶奶放下心来，十分高兴地说，「不要太劳累了，你好好跟着哥哥学。」

「好啊。」带土乖巧地应了一声。他歪了歪头，凑过来伸出湿软的舌头舔舐着卡卡西的嘴唇，掐着他的脸颊强迫他张开嘴和他接吻。卡卡西被他亲得呜咽不止，即便被他这样对待，他也不舍得真正伤害弟弟，想都没想过要咬他，只是一个劲地往后躲。等到奶奶终于离开，他张着嘴剧烈地喘息着，唾液顺着嘴角流下来也顾不上去擦：「带土，别这样……我们是亲兄弟……」

「你是不是只会说这种话啊，卡卡西？」带土不耐烦地把他的一条腿架在臂弯里，强迫他大大张开双腿，将整个私处完全展现在他面前。卡卡西的阴茎高高翘起，紧贴着自己的小腹，马眼处持续不断地往外渗着晶莹的前列腺液。嘴上说着不要身体倒是诚实，看到他这口是心非的样子，带土不禁嗤笑道：「兄弟？你看看你现在这个样子，被亲弟弟玩弄很兴奋吗？你都硬成这样了，跟我说什么兄弟？」

「我……」卡卡西因为他直白的羞辱涨红了脸，他刚想反驳，就看到带土握着他的脚踝把他的腿压得更开，随即低下头伸着舌头去舔他紧闭的穴口。

「带土……不要……带土！……」

卡卡西拼命挣扎着，带土牢牢压制住他，湿热的舌头扫过那一圈紧窒的穴肉，舔得那里稍稍软化了一些，隐约能够听到湿润的水声了，他转动舌尖，探进了更深的地方。

「……啊啊！……啊嗯……不……停、停下来……」

侵犯他的是和他流着一样的血的亲弟弟，只要想到这一点，汹涌而来的罪恶感就折磨得卡卡西几乎想要立刻昏过去。

这是噩梦……不可能的，怎么可能呢……带土……他的弟弟不可能做出这种事……他是个正直的好孩子，比谁都要更加……

带土把手指捅进他水淋淋的后穴里草草抽插几下，便迫不及待地将自己的性器挤了进去。润滑不够充分，加上卡卡西又是第一次，无可避免地出了一点血。卡卡西的脸色瞬间变得惨白，他轻轻抽了口气，极力忍耐着下身传来的痛楚。被带土插入以后，他仿佛彻底认命，终于不再反抗了，和小时候一样老老实实的任凭他摆布。

「很痛吗？」带土让他的两条白皙长腿环上自己的腰，托着他的屁股在他紧窄的甬道里缓慢抽送了几下。他在他们的交合处摸了一把，看着指尖混着血丝的淫液意味不明地笑了笑，「看起来就和破瓜一样……哥哥，你已经不是处女了，怎么办？」他咬着卡卡西的耳垂，亲昵地问，「你还要去和女孩子交往吗？她们要是知道你被你弟弟夺走了童贞，还会愿意和你交往吗？」

卡卡西白着脸茫然地望着他，这样的表情由他做出来真是惹人怜爱，带土忍不住堵住他的嘴唇用力地亲吻他，下身一下比一下干得更深，好像恨不得和卡卡西融为一体。他的技术不好，只知道埋在卡卡西的体内横冲直撞，带给卡卡西的疼痛远远多于快感，这种疼痛反而让他安心，让他能够自欺欺人地告诉自己带土只是单纯的想要折磨他。可惜带土很快找到了他的敏感点，他的龟头抵在软软的肠壁上摩擦了没几下，卡卡西就颤抖着整个人都软了下来，包裹着他阴茎的肠道也变得火热湿滑，随着他的抽插涌出了大股大股的淫水。

「你的穴里好热啊，哥哥。」带土故意这样告诉他，又按下卡卡西的头让他去看他们交合的地方，「里面紧紧地吸着我舍不得放，你被我操得爽吗，哥哥？」

「……嗯嗯……带……啊、……带土……」

带土已经掌握了一些诀窍，一次次用阴茎擦过敏感的内壁，他垂落下来的阴囊拍打着卡卡西的屁股，让那块雪白的皮肤红了一大片。他可真是白，现在被操得全身都泛起了粉色，长腿紧紧绞着带土的腰，随着他的抽插被撞得一晃一晃的，脚趾都舒服得蜷了起来，光是看着这一幕带土就激动得要射了。他在卡卡西的屁股上抽了一下，卡卡西本能地收缩后穴，把他夹得更紧了：「说啊，卡卡西，你被亲弟弟操得爽不爽？」

卡卡西满脸通红地喘息着，咬着手指不肯说话，带土于是抽出自己的阴茎，去舔他胸前挺立的乳头。卡卡西的身材比他纤细一些，他比较懒散，平时只要能坐着就不肯站着，也不喜欢运动，因此身上只覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，胸口更是平坦一片。小归小，那两颗殷红的乳头吸起来还是很有意思的。带土专心吮吸着他的乳首，好像不把那里吸出奶水就不肯善罢甘休，身下的动作也停了下来，这下卡卡西终于忍不住了。他一手搂着带土的脖子，挺起胸把自己的乳头送到他嘴里，细白的手指扶着带土的阴茎，对准自己的穴口主动坐了下去。

「……很……很舒服……」他羞耻得几乎要哭出来，双腿大开地坐在带土怀里，湿热的肉洞艰难地把他硬挺的肉棒一点点吞了进去，「带土……操我……」

……终于……还是和自己的亲弟弟……

他是个再糟糕不过的哥哥……太差劲了……

卡卡西红着眼睛，撑着带土的肩膀上下起伏着吞吐他的阴茎，带土摸了摸他通红的脸颊，张开嘴吐出一截舌尖，卡卡西看懂了他的暗示，他抱着带土的后背着迷地吮吻他的嘴唇，和他唇舌交缠。卡卡西不敢放声呻吟，每次忍不住要叫就用带土的嘴唇堵住自己的声音。他被干得不停地哆嗦，理智、羞耻、道德、规则统统被抛诸脑后，他除了晃动屁股邀请带土继续干他，尽情享受弟弟带来的快感以外什么都想不到。

「嗯、嗯……哈啊啊……带土……带土……」

他们黏黏糊糊地接着吻，紧紧拥抱在一起，卡卡西迷乱地呻吟着，被他直接干到了高潮。带土最后深插了几下，抵在他的肠道深处射出了精液。他从卡卡西的后穴中拔出湿淋淋的阴茎，一点黏稠的浊白液体迅速从红肿湿润的穴口中颤颤地流了出来。卡卡西的两腿被干得合都合不拢，无力地微微颤抖着，看得带土又一次感到了难以抑制的兴奋。

他不满足地舔了舔唇，抱着卡卡西想去亲他，卡卡西却伸手挡住他，偏过头避开了他的亲吻。

「……是我不好……是我……淫乱、下贱，做了错误的事……」卡卡西低声说着，往后退了退，和他拉开了距离，「但是你……带土，你和我不一样，你……你不应该这样……」

……哈。

该说什么好呢……真不愧是卡卡西，就算失去了前世的记忆，他也一样是那个卡卡西。

带土面无表情地盯着他，冷冷地说：「卡卡西，你可真是个好哥哥。」

卡卡西的身体剧烈地一颤，他强装平静的脸上终于显出了几分仓皇无措：「带土……」

「但我还没玩腻呢。」带土打断了他的话。他嘴角上挑，缓缓露出了一个充满恶意的笑容，「明天我要你当着我的面拒绝那个女人，听到了吗？」

「……」

他的沉默让带土的心情更加恶劣了：「怎么？你不忍心吗？」

「……我明白了。」卡卡西闭了闭眼睛，没有再多看他一眼，背对着他慢慢穿上衣服，支着虚软的双腿步履蹒跚地走了出去。

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
